User blog:Salmonoid/Character Development
'Character Development ' Develop: Grow or cause to grow and become more mature, advanced or elaborate. Character development takes a shit ton of work in any world you choose. Either it be a human or a fish, every character needs development. Why is this important in a roleplay? Why am I writing this? I am writing this to get a point across someone's thick skull- hoping he sees how hard it really is. First up is creating the design of the character. An ORIGINAL design. Very many creative characters have unique designs. Once you have finished the basic design, tinker it to an extent where it suits you! Just don't make it hard to look at to the point where you may cause someone to throw up. When you are finished with that, the next step is doing the backstory. The backstory is necessarily the backbone of the character development in general. I repeat, do NOT make your character some edgy recluse or a perfect life person. No one is perfect, even OCs aren't, so make their backstories realistic to the world surrounding them. Now, once you have created your backstory, begin to build their personality, likes, dislikes, and all that stuff based on the story you have written for them. Disobeying any of these things is called: OOC. And a lot of people tend to do this to get their way. It is never alright to do this to get your advantage, because that really shows what kind of roleplayer you are. Remember the quote: " Hate the roleplayer, not the character. " But if you are harrassed for being in character? You know there is an issue. By now, you probably have everything set up the way you like for your character, however there is more steps along the path of roleplaying. Over time, you will begin to tinker your character little by little- making them as realistic and "perfect" as possible. There is no end to character development, unless your character is a static character. Which will make you a shitty roleplayer- and a boring person to be with in general. I have met very many static characters in my life. But I have never seen so many in one group! All the character's morales never change, and the villian is always the same! There is no end! Did I ever mention that the owner is the main villian 90% of the time? There is no creativity, no development (Dominon was slightly developed, but will come back later which makes him static), and sadly, there is no flexibility. You wanna be a villian? Huh, you're new to the group? Sorry! We can't allow that! Because you're a piece of shit! We haven't given you a chance and we still call you shit! Funny! No, it isn't. None of that is funny. People can't develop characters unless they roleplay with a constant changing villian with a new villian owner! The owner completely disagrees with the idea of change, and finds it as a foreign concept. Anyone whom wants change is banned, just like me. Because dipshits like us aren't aloud in his Totalitarian roleplay. Why do I say this? Here are some more quotes: " Before I get mentioned, no I didn't have any part of it, I'm just the ears here and there." Lies. The owner had said: " Even everyone agreed." Clearly she had some part in it. This is silencing people unjustly. And it is wrong. " I'm done with this conversation. " Because the owner knew what he did was wrong, and he didn't want to admit it. The owner didn't want to lose support so he ended it there without a reason whatsoever. There is no roleplay without flexible owners, characters, and villians- understand that there is no roleplay when its all under your teeny shitty hands. No one likes being dictated every five seconds because the plot is so basic and confusing to the point where only a few people can do crazy stunts but others can't. Roleplaying with developed characters should not be an issue. However, it was for this group. Category:Blog posts